


Star Wars: The Fic Masterpost Awakens

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger issuses, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love you let me try stabbing you with a saber of fucking plasma, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Out of Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Sometimes really on point, The Force, a lil' bit of both, alot of angst tho, requests are accepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went from a little bit of a fan to a big fan in a hot minute. And now I cant stop writing it. Here's a masterpost where I can dump my bits and pieces of scenes for your reading pleasure. MIGHT have a continuous story, we'll see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Can't Always Cure It All

Laying in Kylo Ren’s arms was definitely an experience.

It was different then sleeping with anyone else. He was so relaxed, at the brink of sleep, waiting to be tipped over the edge. His walls that he so proudly put up to keep whoever he wants out of his mind had fallen down easily, leaving a relaxed aura around him. It laid on me like a blanket, making me smile sleepily. I was just about honored that he trusts me when he was most vulnerable.

And he was that, vulnerable. His deeds haunted his dreams. I had woken up before to a quivering Ben, his arms tense around my figure. It took a while of sleepy cooing to calm him down. Long nights of hiding his scarred face in my neck. Long, dosing moments of repeating the same, short reassuring quips.

Nightmares. He told me about them, how vivid they were, how he wakes up with all his muscles aching like he had been fighting with someone for hours. Sometimes, his chest in collapsing, sometimes he just can’t breathe at all. Whatever demons swarmed him, liked to punch all at once. Sometimes, it kept him from sleeping. He'd wake up and I'd calm him down, only to realize his walls were higher than ever. That relaxing blanket never came back down on us both.

It was a rare occurrence that he had no dreams. Sometimes, in the right position and with the right amount of comfort, he could sleep soundlessly. Waking up to Ben after a full night's rest was always lovely. Peppering my bare skin, any he could find, with kisses, telling me good morning in his sultry morning voice. For someone who seems so evil, forever succumbed to the Dark Side, he always surprised me with how caring he could be. Soft kisses and soft smiles. Half lidded eyes and half-spoken ‘I love yous’ as he fell asleep.

 


	2. [ONE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be moved to a full fic. I could never return to this, ever. So it's here for now.

I could feel his anguish a galaxy away.

It always came in waves, the first always the biggest, the aftershocks lasting for hours. Sometimes, I got sparks of memories too. Only split second images, maybe a voice in my ear or hot breath on my cheeks. A thin walkway above a void a darkness. _Han_ . The light, leaving his eyes. Split seconds that hit me in the gut as well as in the heart.

Thankfully by the time I was fed up with it, I was requesting permission to dock. I could already feel the rush of adrenaline, the confusion over our force bond. Of course, I gave him no warning to my sudden appearance on his ship.

After arguing with some Commander in charge of the hanger, I was finally allowed to dock if I stepped off, unarmed. Leaving the pistol Han gave me behind, hiding it, and stepped off.

"State your business," the Officer called, speed walking towards me. I could tell he recognized me, as _the girl._

"I request to speak to Kylo Ren," I spoke evenly to the dark clothed officer who approached me.

"For what reason?" He barked.

"Personal reasons. He'll know why." I could already feel him on his way to me as I spoke, his heavy footsteps making the force between us shudder, like vibrations in the air, ones only I felt.

"I can't allow that, you need to state your reason for arriving at the First Order."

"I don't need to."

As I spoke, I sidestepped him and went on my past him and through the hangar doors. I could hear the man call two Stormtroopers to join his in stalking behind me. I rounded the corner, ignoring them, and saw Ben far down the hall. Struggling to stay with Ben's lanky steps, was General Hux.

"We need to talk," I called to Ben, who seemed unfazed by my words. The mask, hiding any notice to my presence. "Alone."

"General, go back to the control room. Now." He then spoke, halfway down the hall to me. As I crossed my arms, Hux froze and muttered a 'yes sir' before grumpily turning to go back down the hall.

"Rey," he then spoke, a obvious change in his tone, though it still held the metallic distortion the mask provided.

"Ben," I replied, turning my chin up to the taller man. I could feel him scowl from underneath the mask.

"What graces me with your presence, young Jedi?" He asked then.

"We need to speak in private before I say anything." Behind me, I could feel the officer and two Stormtroopers hover, waiting to take me down if Ben gave the word. Instead, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They succumbed to his orders and left.

"Follow." He then ordered me, which I only complied because I would need to regardless. He led me down the other side of the hall, and up a stairwell. We seemed to go down a maze of corridors before coming to a door that was unlike the others. We stepped inside, and I realized it was his quarters.

It seemed to consist of a few rooms, the first being a sitting room with a table, set to display hologram plans or maps. Through a door to the left, was what I could guess was a bedroom. It was definitely better than any housing I had, back on Jakku or at the resistance base. though, I wouldn’t trade the bunk across from the adorably snoring Finn for the life of me.

"Rey."

The metallic edge to his voice was gone. His tone, was much gentler than when he gave orders earlier. I turned to find that he had taken his mask off for me. I found his steely dark eyes, his eyebrows that seemed to soften in expression when he caught my own. His face was a lot how I remembered it, like the last time we met with his so close to mine. I studied briefly his protruding nose and full lips. The only thing different, was the thick, red burn that was healing across his face, which was destined to scar.

"I can feel your pity, it's unnerving when you are the one who gave it to me."

I made a face at him and looked away. "Just because I gave you that scar doesn't mean I don't regret it. I didn't want to hurt you if I didn't have to."

"Lies." He growled, making a face again before walking past me, setting his mask on the table. "You cannot lie to me, Rey."

"Neither can you." I faced him again. "You was much didn't want to hurt me as I wanted to you."

I felt a wave of _something_ come over from him, passing through the force bond we so unwillingly created.

"You are so strong with the force, it comes to you so naturally. I did not want to waste such in my rage."

"Well you got your wish." I crossed my arms. "I went to train with Luke Skywalker. He told me he could not teach me when I already had a teacher."

He looked back to me. "What are you saying?"

"The force bond we have between us.  He said I was already tied to a teacher, you."

A smirk quirked at his lips. "So you've accepted the Dark Side, Rey?"

"No!" I bit my tongue, taking a breath as a soft blush came over my cheeks at my outburst. "No. Just because I am forced to look to you for training does not mean I will succumb to the Dark Side, Ben."

"Stop calling me that," he snapped.

"Why? It is your name, it's what your Mother calls you."

A flash of pain came over his face before he hid it quickly with a angry look. "You've spoken to my Mother."

"Yes." And there it was again, the wave of anguish. I grimaced as I heard the ragged buzz of his lightsaber come to life, the phantom groan in my ear as it phased through Han. I closed my eyes. "That, that right there, it makes me sick to the stomach. Seeing that- You know I feel it too, your regret and anguish for your father."

I opened my eyes to see his whole body tense up. I knew how it ate at him. Why did he do it if he would regret it so much?

"Stay out of my head." He spoke lowly, as if I was trespassing.

"I can't help it, it's the bond making me see awful things, _like the light in your father's eyes slipping away--_ "

His anger had expectantly boiled, proving so as he shoved me roughly against the wall behind me. "Stay out of my head!" He yelled into my face angrily, but I was ready to match him.

"Not like I want to! Your anger, it doesn't scare me, Ben. I wouldn't be here if this force bond wasn't tethering me to you, pulling me closer like I need to be taught by you," I growled back, raising my chin to look up at him. Why did he have to be so tall?

The anger in his dark eyes did not subside. Instead he searched mine, if if his reply was lost in my browns. We were close enough, with his for arm pressed against my shoulder blades, his face almost touching mine, I could feel his heartbeat. Upbeat, filled with adrenaline. It was foolish of me to think he could be calm around me. That we could speak like _adults_.

Then, he let go. Stepping away his eyes were gone the pressure of his arm gone from my chest. He turned away, pushing his long fingers through his unruly, dark hair.

"You exasperate me," he spoke, his voice as tense as his shoulders.

"I can say the same," I replied, keeping my eyes on the back of his head.

"This stays between us." He looked back to me, his fists curling as he calmed himself down. "What you see, what you feel from our force bond, you keep it to yourself."

"Who would I tell?"

"That pilot. That _traitor_. Anyone. You don't let anyone know." He slowly turned himself to me, his expression calmer.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to tell anyone, anyway. "You have my word."

He gave a short nod. "Thank you."

"They have names you know."

He met my eyes. "Who?"

"The pilot and the traitor. They have names. Poe is the pilot and Finn is your ex-soldier."

He grimaced a little bit, leaning back onto the table. "He's supposed to be nameless. All Stormtroopers are nameless."

"Good thing he's not a Stormtrooper anymore then." I raised my eyebrow. "We're getting off topic."

"Remind me, then." I watched him file his fingers through his hair. I wouldn't be surprised that his anger affected his memory.

"If I want to be trained for the force, it needs to be by you."

“I’m guessing you want to be trained,” He gave me a sickly smile. “You’ll succumb soon enough.”

I nodded gently, before rolling my eyes --mentally, of course-- though I’m sure he felt it across our bond.

“I’ll set housing for you. We can start--”

“Oh, no. Do you really think I want to stay here, in your ship to train?”

“Where else?”

“Takodana.”

The stare he gave me was unnerving. “ _No_.”


	3. Care For her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets hurt, by General Hux's hand of all people, and wonders why people care for her so much. Well she does, till the pain medication kick in again.

Rey's side was on fire with pain. Red just about bathed her vision. Her robes were stained red, too. She felt sick, a little loopy, a little light headed. Proven, because she had to have a fuzzy arm tucked around her to keep her standing as Chewie led her off the Falcon.

  
She still managed a dopey smile on her face.

  
The fight was glorious. No, not with Ben. He was already out for the count by the time she got to him. Hux, that ass of a General had stolen Kylo's lightsaber from the dirt and decided to defend his leader. Even with being so obviously inexperienced, with less than an ounce of force in his system, he pushed himself to land blows, to rid Rey from the Galaxy so he could take Ben to safety. 

  
Rey won easily, to say the least. She had her own lightsaber uncomfortably close to Hux's neck when she had the decision to kill him, or spare him. She'd be lying if she hadn't at least considered the first, unlike what Master Luke had been teaching her.

  
In her moment of hesitation, Hux lit the lightsaber to life and the plasma guard blades pierced both their bodies. In her cry in pain, she pulled away so she wouldn't accidentally kill him. She did, instead, grab her side painfully while still pointing the fluorescent silver blade at Hux's neck. Her eyes flicked between Ben's body and Hux. He had groaned in pain, Chewie's blaster shot ripping as his skin for the second time. The wound, not fatal. Could be if he stayed there long enough. 

  
"Take this as a warning," Rey had growled, pain present in her voice. "Get him help. He doesn't deserve to die, yet." Shutting her lightsaber off, the blade retracting into nothing, Hux leaped to help his leader up. Luke would be proud of her.

 

By the time Chewie had found her, she had collapsed from blood loss.

  
"Rey honey," General Organa, the woman who took her in like a daughter, called. "Gurney-! oh here-" 

  
Chewie roared worryingly. Two men from the Med Bay presumably, pulled her from Chewie's arm and lifted her easily into the gurney.

  
Things were fuzzy from there. The wave of pain from being suddenly moved washed over her, drowning her senses. Maybe things had went black, maybe it was just the drastic change between the bright sun outside and the cool, dark lighting of inside.

  
When she woke up, she first felt the warm hand in hers. The calloused fingertips, the thumb rubbing lazy, barely-circles.

  
"Finn." She breathed, her voice coarse. She tried gulping the dryness away, and did little to solve it. Another smile came to her lips as Finn jumped. 

  
"Rey, you're awake!" He exclaimed happily, giving her hand a squeeze. She did the same back, blinking her eyes open to see a tired looking, but beaming man who's thick lips were smiling gratefully.

  
"How long was I out?" 

  
"Two hours. Though Chew says you drifted uncomfortably often on the way back from the base."

  
Rey lifted her other hand to rub her eyes. When Finn was hurt, came back barely alive, her and Poe spent two days at his side. At least she didn't have them both doing  _ that _ , worrying too awfully much about her.

  
"The med team said you'll be able to walk no problem in a few hours. As long as you were awake by then."

  
She hummed in reply, turning her head to him. She had yet to assess the damage Kylo's lightsaber had done, but for now, she was happy to float in the in between feeling of the numbing drugs.

  
"How do you feel?" He asked softly, the gentle circles returning on her hand. 

  
"Okay. I don't think the pain has caught up to me yet," she confessed, forgetting that a reply like that earned her a concerned look. Finn seemingly cared too much for the lonely scavenger that was Rey. Maybe she only thought that because no one really cared for her before.

  
She gave his hand a squeeze. She was a little afraid to move much else, thinking that a fracture of inch with any muscles would end in pain. She found herself not wanting Finn to see her like that. 

  
"Rey, you're awake!"

  
They both looked over to find Poe at the door, his hair was disheveled and his piloting outfit was smudged with who knows what oily substance. It was a look he sported well, after just coming back from a mission.

  
He was ripping off his gloves as he stepped forward, leaning over her bed to give Finn a peck on the lips. Then, he bent down and gave Rey a wet one on her forehead.  

  
Following Poe was one of the medical droids, who nudged Poe over so it could fuss over her, making sure she had the right dose and if anything hurt. They had her sit up, lift her shirt,  and after making sure she had the proper pain meds they changed her bandage.

 

It wasn't awfully bad. Yeah, the lethal hand guard had pierced her abdomen, before being pulled from her body when she jumped away, making her skin break open. It was odd that the wound didn't cauterize. 

  
The fact was though she felt little to nothing because of some magic pain meds and she was allowed to leave if she chose to. Against her best friends popular opinion to staying in the medical bay for a little longer, she chose to join them in General Organa's daily briefing.

  
Rey walked between them both, Finn’s arm finding her lower back protectively, like she could fall at any moment. She wasn't sure if it was sweet of him or annoying. She did feel fine, she wasn't going to fall.

  
Poe left them to stand with his squadron, as usual. Finn was able to snag both of them seats at the main table, so Rey could sit. When General Organa spotted her she fussed over Rey too, making sure she was okay to be at the meeting. Reassuring her, they were able to start. 

  
Rey was enveloped in the plans her General had. She always had the most tactical ones, that made the most sense. Even if Rey was eager to be implanted into their next plan, something was making her sleepy. Maybe it was Finn absentmindedly playing with her fingers under the table, maybe it was the drugs in her system that had made her drowsy. She ended up leaning her head on Finn’s shoulder, as she listened onto one of the pilots of another squadron add his two cents.

  
"You alright?" Finn whispered her her, feeling her lean into him.

  
"M'okay," she reassured. And she was, just a little sleepy. There was nothing wrong with that.

  
By the end of the meeting, General Organa excused them personally as everyone stood to return to their duties. Rey, needed rest. And Organa knew Finn wouldn't be too much help when worrying about her. So taking her advice and permission, Finn took the dosing Rey back to his room, the closest. It wouldn't be the first time she passed out on his bed, and not the first time he was perfectly okay with that. As he laid her down, careful of her side, Rey held onto his shirt.

  
"Stay?" She asked sleepily, a request she rarely had to make. Seeing as General Organa excused them both, Finn took no time making room on his little single bed to hold her as she let the drugs knock her out.


End file.
